La disipación de la Tormenta
by Once L
Summary: La primera misión de Gokudera Hayato como la Mano Derecha de Tsuna, bien podría ser la última. - Shonen Ai. Gokudera x todos.
1. Toma de decisión

**La disipación de la Tormenta.**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai entre líneas para el 5927, 8059, 1859 y R59.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>—** Toma de decisión.**

Aún siguen en secundaria.

Es por eso que Reborn, Tsuna o alguno de los demás Guardianes no se esperó eso.

Una petición de una de las Familias aliadas de Vongola, solicitando... no, exigiendo una reunión con el supuesto "Décimo Vongola" porque no están de acuerdo en que alguien como Tsuna —un perdedor, bueno para nada, enclenque y débil— se hiciera cargo de la Familia cuando el Noveno ya no estuviera.

Aquello por supuesto que molesta al Arcobaleno, pues esta Familia aliada se está tomando consideraciones que no tienen, pasando sobre la autoridad del Noveno y amenazando incluso con retiran el poder, la fuerza y el armamento que le dan a Vongola y hasta volverse en su contra si Tsuna no renuncia al puesto como próximo Jefe de la Familia.

De no hacerlo y/o rehusarse, amenazaron incluso con ir en contra de los seres queridos del capo y hasta sus Guardianes como mera presión para hacerlo tomar la decisión _correcta_.

Tsuna, como es de esperarse, se preocupa al leer esto en la carta que le han mandado por lo que toma de inmediato su decisión.

—¡Renunciaré!

Es lo que dice desesperado y asustado, sorprendiendo a Gokudera y Yamamoto que están a su lado terminando de leer la carta. Aunque no son los único que están ahí.

—Décimo...

—Tsuna.

—No. No pues hacerlo, Tsuna —dictamina de inmediato el Hitman en contra de su decisión.

—¡Pero Reborn! ¡Si no lo hago, ellos van a matar a...!

—Lo sé —se apresura a decir serio, guardando todos silencio.

Ahí, en la azotea de la escuela, están reunidos cinco de los siete Guardianes Vongola luego de recibir aquella carta y ser convocados por Reborn.

Lambo y Chrome son los únicos que faltan, aunque luego le avisarán a la aprendiz ilusionista qué es lo que se decidió y con el pequeño Bovino, bueno... ni siquiera hace falta decírselo porque ni siquiera lo entendería. Después de todo sigue siendo un niño de seis años.

Además, la situación de por sí ya es complicada y muy seria.

Aunque hay un par de detalles claros como el hecho que Tsuna no puede renunciar a su puesto. El Noveno ni las demás Familias lo permitirían, no después de todo lo que han pasado. Y si sólo es una Familia la que se opone... quizá el diálogo sea la mejor opción para solucionar ese desacuerdo.

Pensando en eso, es en base al comentario que el castaño hace.

—¡E-Entonces iré a hablar con ellos!

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como Tsuna cree.

—No, tampoco puedes hacer eso —puntualiza de nuevo el Tutor—. Es peligroso y puede ser una trampa.

—¡Pero...!

El Arcobaleno tiene razón.

Es demasiado peligroso para dejar que el Décimo Vongola asista así sin más. No han luchado tanto, ido al Futuro y cambiado éste para que una vez más el castaño se vea involucrado en una situación así y sea asesinado en el presente.

Pero entonces... ¿qué más se puede hacer si la petición de esa Familia es muy clara?

_"Queremos que el supuesto Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, venga a hablarnos en persona"._

Después de pensarlo un poco, Gokudera tiene la respuesta.

—¡No se preocupen por eso, Décimo, Reborn-san! —Todas las miradas recaen sobre la Tormenta—. ¡Yo me haré cargo de esto, déjenme este asunto en mis manos, por favor! ¡Yo iré!

—¿G-Gokudera-kun?

—¡Gokudera!

—¿Cabeza de Pulpo?

El italiano está muy convencido y seguro de poder encargarse solo de esta situación, a diferencia de los demás Guardianes que no saben sí es lo correcto dejarlo ir o no.

Es muy arriesgado.

Inclusive Hibari que está un poco más allá y sin decir nada, mira fijamente al herbívoro rebelde considerando sus palabras pero al final también llega a la misma negativa: lo que dice Gokudera Hayato no puede ni debe ser. Él no debe de hacer esta misión, y mucho menos solo.

Así que el único que considera seriamente su propuesta es Reborn. No está mal, y tampoco es una mala idea así que comparte su pensamiento con todos.

—Es cierto que sería mejor que uno de los Guardianes se hiciera cargo de esto... —comenta, mirándolos fijamente.

—¿Eh?

Palabras que sorprenden y confunden a todos al ver que está de acuerdo con esa opción.

—¡R-Reborn! ¿Hablas en serio? —Tsuna se queja, obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Sí. Después de todo... Gokudera es tu Mano Derecha, ¿o no, Tsuna?

—¡Yo nunca he dicho que...!

El aludido le interrumpe.

—¡Lo haré, Décimo! ¡Confíe en mí, por favor! —Lo toma de las manos, brillando con emoción sus ojos al tratar de convencerlo.

—G-Gokudera-kun, yo...

Lo cierto es que no sabe qué decirle, ni qué hacer para disipar el sonrojo que tiene en sus mejillas al sentir las manos de su amigo o verse reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Todo en él brilla, y lo encandila, lo pone nervioso.

Esperen... ¿Qué es lo que estaban tratando?

¡Ah, sí! El asunto ese de la reunión con la Familia de la Mafia. Se centra en eso, y deja a un lado su divagación, sus extraños pensamientos y sentimientos para después, para otro momento menos crítico.

Claro que su Tutor aprovecha su despiste para tomar la palabra y tratar de convencerlo de que es la mejor opción que tienen.

—Aunque tú no vayas, Tsuna, ellos sin duda aceptarán tratar con Gokudera al ser tu Mano Derecha.

—¡De nuevo eso de la Mano Derecha! —Mira hacia otro lado molesto, cerrando sus puños en el proceso.

No quiere que por algo tan absurdo como eso, Gokudera-kun vaya a enfrentar ese asunto y ponga en peligro su vida. Además, ellos jamás han hecho eso antes, y la Mafia es un tema serio. No es ningún juego, eso le queda claro, y su amigo lo debe de saber mejor que nadie.

—Oye, niño... —Habla de pronto Yamamoto, atrayendo su atención—. Si Gokudera va, entonces lo mejor es que uno de nosotros lo acompañe.

—¡Yamamoto, tiene razón al extremo! —Secunda Ryohei, apuntándose a ir con él y luchar con tipos fuertes al extremo.

—Gokudera no va a ir solo —les aclara el Hitman—. Un grupo de diez hombres armados irá con él por lo que no es necesario que otro Guardián vaya.

—¡Pero...! —Tanto Tsuna, como Yamamoto y el hermano de Kyoko protestan al no estar de acuerdo con esos términos.

¿Hombres armados? ¿Un grupo de diez? Eso no es suficiente para calmarlos y hacer que no se preocupen por su amigo.

—¡Nada de peros! Está decidido —sentencia Reborn, cansado de escucharlos—. Gokudera se ocupará de este asunto, y no quiero escuchar ninguna objeción más.

Nadie vuelve a protestar, se quedan callados al ver como León se transforma en pistola como medida definitiva de que el Arcobaleno ha tomado una resolución con la que ellos siguen sin estar de acuerdo.

—Gokudera... —El Hitman lo mira a él.

—¡S-Sí, Reborn-san!

—Ya escuchaste, tú te encargarás de esta misión.

—¡Sí!

Los puños de Yamamoto se cierran con fuerza, conteniendo con mucha dificultad lo que quiere decir.

De ninguna manera quiere que Gokudera vaya solo y atienda esta misión así se trate de un "juego". Suena peligroso, y la idea de que parece un suicidio se instaura con fuerza en su mente. Ante todo, no quiere que nada malo le pase a su amigo, por eso es que habla.

—Niño...

... o lo intenta, antes de ser interrumpido por un tercero.

—Yo también iré. —El prefecto avanza hacia ellos al tomar su decisión.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

No solamente Tsuna sino todos los demás presentes se sorprenden al escucharlo y al verlo actuar, Reborn incluso sonríe divertido al no esperarse esto.

¿El Guardián de la Nube decidiendo actuar por su propia cuenta para ayudar a la Familia? Eso no suele pasar a menudo.

¡Qué curioso!

Aunque no todos aceptan esto o están de acuerdo, y el implicado en uno de ellos.

—¡No necesito que tú me acompañes, bastardo! —Le reclama Hayato al tenerlo enfrente, desafiándolo claramente.

¿Pues qué pretende, eh? ¿Quitarle su puesto como la Mano Derecha de su querido Décimo? ¡Nunca!

Hibari por su parte, se ríe por lo bajo, entrecerrando divertido sus ojos para después mirarlo.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a acompañar, herbívoro? Simplemente iré para morderlos hasta la muerte así que no te hagas una idea equivocada, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Qué dijiste?

Gokudera se exalta otro tanto más, dando un paso más hacia su persona para tomarlo de su chaqueta. Pese a eso, el prefecto sigue de lo más tranquilo.

—Ya me oíste, no lo pienso repetir, herbívoro.

—¡Tú, maldito...!

La discusión entre ambos es interrumpida por el Hitman al posarse en el hombro de Tsuna.

—De acuerdo —dice tranquilo, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Hibari también irá.

—¡Pero, Reborn-san...! —Suelta al mencionado, girándose por completo hacia él.

Es obvio que no está de acuerdo con esto. ¡Él puede solo con esta misión! ¡Para nada necesita su ayuda!

El Arcobaleno ignora su comentario y prosigue con sus palabras.

—Él se encargará de mantener bajo control la entrada principal mientras tú te encargas de arreglar las cosas adentro con esa Familia, Gokudera. Tú concéntrate en tu misión, y no te preocupes ni pienses siquiera en que Hibari estará ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—... Sí. —Contra todo pronóstico asiente, no muy convencido de ello pero si Reborn-san lo dice, entonces lo acepta sin más.

—Bien —ahora mira a los otros tres—. Ustedes estaban muy preocupados con que Gokudera hiciera esto solo, ¿cierto? Con esto, espero que ya no tengan ninguna queja.

—A-Ah... —murmura el de ojos castaños, sin estar muy seguro de que sea la mejor opción.

¿Gokudera-kun y Hibari-san juntos en esa misión?

No, algo no termina de gustarle.

Ryohei por su parte, sin más lo acepta. Muy diferente de Yamamoto que sigue sin estar de acuerdo. Más que nada, porque él quería ser el que acompañara a Gokudera, pero no lo dice, se lo queda para sí y sólo piensa un breve.

_"Niño..." _—al verlo fijamente como si con sólo pensarlo el Tutor de Tsuna pudiera escucharlo y entenderlo.

Cosa que Reborn hace, pero pasa a propósito por alto al no atreverse siquiera a expresarlo en voz alta a diferencia de Hibari. Aún le falta mucho a Yamamoto.

—Perfecto. Entonces está decidido, ese será el plan. Gokudera y Hibari se encargarán de esto, contamos con ustedes.

—¡Sí!

Asiente con entusiasmo Gokudera, muy diferente de la respuesta presuntuosa que da el prefecto. Un breve y escueto _"¡Hn!" _que la Tormenta ignora pese a fastidiarlo y centrándose mejor en su capo.

—¡No se preocupe, Décimo! ¡Ya verá que todo saldrá bien! ¡Confié en mí!

—Sí —le contesta con nerviosismo, cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación como reflejo de sus palabras—. Gokudera-kun, ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres? No hagas cosas peligrosas. Si ves que la situación se complica... —No, no quiere pensar en eso por lo que disipa esa idea—. ¡Por favor, has todo lo posible por volver con bien! ¿Me lo prometes?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Sonríe un poco más, conmovido por su gesto y sus palabras—. ¡No se preocupe por eso, Décimo, lo haré!

El de ojos verdes no se da cuenta de las miradas significativas que el castaño, Yamamoto, el Hitman e inclusive Hibari le dirigen en esos momentos.

Él está tan emocionado y feliz de poder hacer algo por primera vez como la Mano Derecha de su Décimo que no se percata de nada más, y eso incluye, la preocupación de todos y el mal presentimiento que más de uno tiene con esto, y sobre todo, del sentimiento más profundo de amistad que tienen hacia él.

**.::****.**

¿Pero quién se hubiera imaginado que aun con el respaldo del Guardián más fuerte de la Familia, Hibari Kyoya, la situación se hubiera tornado de aquella forma? Tan catastrófica y desesperante.

En verdad habían caído en una trampa, pero nadie lo previó de esa forma. Ni Reborn, ni Hibari y mucho menos Gokudera, que sería el que sufriría ahora las consecuencias.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Este fic e idea los tengo desde el año pasado —como otros muchos más— pero hasta ahora me he puesto a terminar este primer capítulo.<p>

Mi pensamiento e intención en ese entonces era probar con pequeños toques de "Todos/Gokudera" y esa sigue siendo mi intención como ya pudieron ver. Porque... me parece interesante y muy divertido ver que Gokudera es _"querido y apreciado"_ por todos.

También, quiero probar nuevos géneros y profundizar en otros, aunque aún no sé si pueda lograr eso.

Pero bueno, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y llamado la atención, las cosas se pondrán más "oscuras", eso sí.

Así que sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


	2. Preparándose para la batalla

**La disipación de la Tormenta.**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai entre líneas para el D59, R59, 1859, 5927, 8059.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece. Es obra de la mangaka Amano Akira.

**_26/04/12._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>—** Preparándose para la batalla.**

Dos días son suficientes para conseguir la aprobación del Noveno luego de informarle cuál sería su proceder con esta Familia "aliada".

Dos días, en los que ajustan detalles y crean un plan estratega con la ayuda de Dino que ha volado a Japón en cuanto se enteró del problema que Tsuna y los demás tienen con esta Familia, y como es de esperarse, trata de persuadir la decisión que Reborn ya ha tomado pero no consigue nada.

El intento de conversación que tiene tanto con Kyoya como Gokudera fracasa totalmente pues ninguno de los dos va a dejar esta misión y mucho menos a los Varia, que muy dispuestos están en Italia de encargarse de ella.

Así que sin más remedio no le queda más que apoyar a la Familia de su hermanito y hacer todo lo posible para que esta misión salga bien y ninguno de los dos Guardianes salga herido porque ambos le preocupan.

**.::.**

En estos momentos el rubio les explicar a Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto —Ryohei tiene práctica de boxeo por lo que no está presente— el lugar en el que se llevará a cabo la reunión, encontrando todos inconvenientes en que es en un lugar desconocido para ellos y no está tan cerca de Namimori o Tokyo como a ellos les hubiera gustado pero ahí es donde tienen su base esta Familia por lo que no hay nada que puedan hacer.

—De todos modos aquí es donde Kyoya estaría y… —Dino hace una pausa al ver que hablar de ello, explicar su plan es inútil si el aludido no está ahí. Se molesta un poco y mira la puerta de su oficina con insistencia como si en cualquier momento se fuese a abrir y el Guardián de la Nube por fin entrase pero eso no ocurre, lo que lo desespera aún más—. ¿Alguien sabe por qué Kyoya se fue a patrullar la escuela si esto es más importante?

—Tranquilízate, Dino… —le dice el Arcobaleno al posarse en su hombro—. Ya sabes cómo es Hibari y cuáles son sus prioridades.

—¡Aun así Reborn, yo no puedo trabajar con ellos así! ¡Necesito que Kyoya esté aquí para que sepa esto! ¡Es muy importante! —Y se despeina un poco más el cabello como signo de su desesperación.

—¡No lo necesitamos, Caballo Salvaje! —Apunta entusiasta la Tormenta al ponerse de pie—. ¡Yo me haré cargo de la negociación así que eso no es importante, dejemos a un lado a Hibari!

—Ah, estás equivocado, Gokudera —le corrige Dino con una pequeña sonrisa al mirarlo—. Necesito que Kyoya sepa de esto para que pueda cubrirte y pueda garantizar tu seguridad.

Su respuesta no le gusta en absoluto a Gokudera.

—¡No necesito que él me prote…!

—¡Basta de eso! —Interviene Reborn al ver por dónde van las cosas como siempre—. Dejemos esto hasta aquí, y continuemos al rato cuando Hibari regrese —mira su reloj—. En una hora los quiero a todos de nuevo aquí.

—¿Una hora? —Protesta Tsuna—. ¡Pero apenas y tenemos tiempo para ir a casa y comer, Reborn!

—Entonces date prisa, Tsuna inútil —brinca a su hombro para apurarlo y darle un "golpecito" en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!

—¡Démonos prisa, Décimo!

—S-Sí —asiente ligeramente al ver que su Tutor lo ignora por completo, encaminándose todos hacia la puerta.

Pero al ver cuáles son los planes y que todos comerán en casa de su hermanito, Dino interviene pues puede que no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad como esa para hablar a solas con el de ojos verdes y eso es justo lo que quiere, lo que necesita hacer.

—Gokudera, espera… quiero hablar contigo, ¿me lo permites un momento, Tsuna? —La sonrisa que le da a éste termina por convencerlo o al menos por hacerle decir que sí. Al menos por compromiso.

—C-Claro. Por supuesto que sí, Dino-san.

—Los esperamos en la entrada entonces, Gokudera —les informa Yamamoto con una media sonrisa no muy de acuerdo con esto.

Y es que, _¿de qué es lo que le querrá hablar Dino a Gokudera?_ Se pregunta más de uno, y Reborn sólo oculta su mirada y expresión seria tras su sombrero antes de decirle lo siguiente a su primer estudiante.

—No te tardes mucho, Dino. Recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado.

—S-Sí —dice extrañado por el tono que el Hitman emplea.

Es como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso, aunque tampoco se lo dice. Quién sabe, los misterios y extrañas formas de actuar de Reborn.

—¡Ah, entonces discúlpeme, Décimo, Rebon-san! —Se inclina para hacer una reverencia ante ellos—. ¡Les prometo que no me tardaré, no los haré esperar mucho tiempo!

—No, no te preocupes por eso, Gokudera-kun… —niega el castaño un tanto nervioso con sus manos al ver uno de los tantos gestos y atención que su amigo tiene con él—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Tómense su tiempo.

—¡De acuerdo!

—Los esperamos abajo, no tarden —comenta por último el beisbolista, abandonando la oficina de Hibari que han tomado desde hace dos días para arreglar ese asunto ahí en la escuela.

Una vez solos —ahora el rubio ya no ve me tan malo que Kyoya se haya ido a patrullar la escuela hace diez minutos atrás— y que tienen su oficina a su disposición, ahora sí podrá hablar de una vez por todas con Hayato, algo que no ha podido hacer desde que llegó a Japón días atrás.

—¿Y bien? ¡Qué es lo que quieres, Caballo Salvaje! ¿Qué me quieres decir? —Le pregunta con un fingido enfado. Fingido, porque desde que sabe que él se encargara de esa misión ha estado de buen humor y entusiasmo con todo el mundo que hasta parece otro.

Y ese Gokudera Hayato a Dino también le gusta.

Así que sin dejar de verlo o dejar de sonreírle —ni él está seguro de por qué lo hace— Cavallone se recarga en el escritorio de su alumno y cruza sus brazos al mirarlo con más detalle.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás con esto? —Le pregunta con un tono de preocupación evidente en su voz al ir menguando gradualmente su sonrisa pues habla en serio. Aquello lo preocupó desde el primer momento en que lo supo—. Sé que esto ha sido tu sueño Hayato desde que Tsuna te salvó, pero…

Gokudera le interrumpe al escuchar sus palabras y lo que quiere decir, dando dos pasos más cerca del italiano ligeramente enojado. ¿Lo está subestimando?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué insinúas Caballo Salvaje, que no podré con esto? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

—No. ¡No es eso! —Su expresión se suaviza un poco y alza sus manos a modo de paz porque lo ha entendido mal. No es eso lo ha querido decir.

—¿Y entonces? —Le reclama, reteniendo el impulso de lanzársele encima o lanzarle un par de dinamitas. Lo que ocurra primero.

Dino suspira, al pensar en cómo explicarse mejor.

—Es sólo que… no quiero que hagas que Tsuna o los demás se preocupen por ti.

—¿Hah?

El rubio también lo vuelve a pensar, pues sabe que no es eso; ahí hay algo más, y lo sabe.

—¡Bah! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿A quién quiero engañar? —Se replantea de nuevo, diciendo lo que en verdad piensa y siente respecto a esa situación—. Simplemente no quiero que... hagas que me preocupe de esta forma por ti, Hayato. —Al final le regala una radiante sonrisa, despeinándole sus cabellos grises y confundiéndolo tanto por su gesto como por sus palabras.

Además, ¿desde cuándo se atreve el maldito a llamarlo por su nombre sin su permiso, eh? Pasa esto por alto —de momento— centrándose en otro punto.

—¿Y qué rayos significa eso, Cavallone?

—Sólo lo que he dicho —sonríe un poco más, inclinándose hacia él para estar a su altura y también, más cerca de su rostro—. ¿Qué más podría significar?

—¡Estas actuando muy…!

Lo que fuese que Gokudera le fuera a decir es interrumpido por un tercero que permanece debajo del marco de la puerta al abrir ésta sin hacer el menor ruido. Y la escena que ve, para nada le gusta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar en mi oficina, Caballo Salvaje?

—¡K-Kyoya!

Es todo lo que Dino logra articular al ver a su estudiante ahí, alejándose un poco de la Tormenta al ver la clara advertencia en su mirada sobre la cercanía que tiene con el _"herbívoro rebelde"_, como él lo llama.

¡Dios! ¡Y ser descubierto de esa forma tan repentina, tan inesperada, hace que se ponga nervioso como si lo hubieran encontrado con las manos entre la ropa de Gokudera o en una posición más comprometedora —y no, no es que esté pensando en eso, sólo es un decir— y su tenue sonrojo y nerviosismo no ayudan en absoluto!

Se siente tan avergonzado de ser descubierto de esa forma por su estudiante que no sabe ni qué decir ni hacia dónde mirar.

—S-Sólo… ¡Sólo le estaba preguntando a Haya… a Gokudera si cree poder con esta misión, e-eso es todo! ¡Jaja! —Se justifica él mismo sin que nadie se lo haya preguntado y eso es peor.

—¡Y yo ya te dije que sí! —Le recuerda el de ojos verdes, fastidiado de nuevo con la forma en que Cavallone lo dice. Es como si lo subestimara y no puede permitir eso, no viniendo de él.

—No me interesa —contesta el prefecto entrando a su oficina, molesto—. Sólo vete de aquí. ¿La reunión ya ha terminado, cierto?

—A-Ah, Reborn nos ha dado una hora. Nos quiere después de eso de nuevo aquí, y tú también tienes que estar presente, Kyoya.

—Entonces regresa en una hora.

—De acuerdo —se da la vuelta, sabiendo que eso es lo mejor por ahora—. Vamos, Gokudera…

—No —exclama serio Hibari—, el herbívoro se queda.

—¿Qué? —Preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo sin entender su motivo para decir eso.

—Quiero hablar con él, ahora.

—¡Pero el Décimo y los demás…! —Trata Gokudera de explicar, y no es el único que dice algo.

—Kyoya, sólo tenemos una hora para ir a comer algo y…

—¿No fui claro? —Calla a ambos, y los deja sin palabras al sacar sus tonfas. Una pelea en este momento no es la mejor opción. Y los tres lo saben.

—¡Maldición! —Gruñe por lo bajo la Tormenta al cerrar con fuerza sus manos al ver que no tiene opción. Sabrá Dios lo que quiere el idiota de Hibari pero sabe que no se puede ir en este momento—. Adelántate y dile al Décimo que no podré ir, Caballo Salvaje.

Dino insiste, pues es su culpa que Gokudera termine en esa situación.

—¿No puedes hablar con él más tarde, Kyoya? ¿Qué tal cuando terminemos la reunión? —Trata de convencerle pero no funciona. Al parecer está perdiendo su toque.

—No —niega el mencionado, alzando una de sus tonfas—. ¿Acaso quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte, Caballo Salvaje?

Y Dino en definitiva no quiere eso. No cuando tienen una misión que cumplir.

—¡Cálmate Kyoya, yo sólo decía por…!

—No me interesa —le interrumpe—. Vete ya.

—¡Cielos! ¿Siempre tienes que ser así, Kyoya? —Se centra en el Guardián de la Tormenta al ver como su alumno bufa por lo bajo—. Lo siento, Gokudera —le guiña un ojo—. Te prometo que le diré a Mamá que te mande tu porción de comida.

—¡No importa eso! —Le apura—. ¡Sólo vete ya, y no hagas esperar más al Décimo y a Reborn-san!

—Bien —se encamina hacia la puerta, girándose hacia ellos—. Y Kyoya... más te vale que _"no lo muerdas"_ de ninguna forma. Recuerda que ambos deben de estar en perfectas condiciones para la misión de mañana así que por favor abstente, ¿quieres?

—Hn. —Es la respuesta que le da, dejando el rubio poco después a ambos solos aunque no quiera.

Un silencio prolongado se instaura entre los dos por lo que Gokudera decide hablar.

—¡Y bien! ¿De qué querías hablar, Hibari?

—Siéntate ahí —le señala uno de los muebles mientras él toma asiento en el contiguo. La Tormenta lo hace poco después, y el prefecto hasta entonces agrega—: Ponme al tanto de la situación, herbívoro.

—¿Qué? ¡Para eso querías que me quedara! —Se pone de inmediato de pie, gritándole por ese detalle—. ¡Retomaremos eso cuando todos vuelvan, así que espérate hasta entonces y mientras yo…!

—No —le interrumpe al ver que se quiere ir y alcanzar a los demás, a Cavallone—. Quiero que tú me lo digas, ahora. Te guste o no, estamos juntos en esta misión, ¿cierto, herbívoro? —Y ni cómo negar eso—. Entonces, infórmame. ¿O prefieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

Gokudera lo fulmina con la mirada, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle y quizá golpearlo.

—¡Maldito! —Gruñe por lo bajo, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón—. ¡Cómo sea! ¡Pon atención porque sólo te lo diré una vez, si no lo entiendes no es mi culpa! ¿Entiendes?

—Habla ya. —Hibari esboza una media sonrisa cuando el herbívoro toma el mapa y las fotografías con las que supone el Bronco les había estado explicando la situación.

—¡El Caballo Salvaje dijo que…!

Y lo que resta de esa hora, los dos la pasan en su oficina sin la presencia de ninguno de los molestos herbívoros, escuchando únicamente la voz del herbívoro rebelde y observándolo de vez en cuando.

A Hibari le gusta eso, aunque nunca lo admitirá ante nadie más. Primero muerto.

**.::.**

El resto de la tarde y luego de regresar después de haber comido, la pasan todos en aquella oficina resolviendo las últimas dudas y detalles que surgen para la misión.

Dino se pone más serio y estricto con cada uno de los puntos y ubicaciones que muestra el mapa, señalando puntos claves y estratégicos que Hibari y el escuadrón que tendrá a su cargo deben de cubrir y controlar a toda costa en aquella isla.

Reborn por su parte, les muestra por fin el equipo de última generación en cuanto a infiltración secreta, comunicación y transmisión que utilizarán para comunicarse entre sí, y así tenerlos a ellos informados de lo que pasa desde su ubicación, ahí en Namimori; las armas de fuego es otro detalle que el Hitman les muestra y les explica su funcionamiento pese a la renuencia y susto de Tsuna al verlas. Recordando todos con ello que aquella misión sería en serio, y no un "juego" como hasta entonces y entrecomillas han tenido.

Gokudera y Hibari, sin duda alguna se jugarán la vida en esta misión en este mundo de la Mafia al cual pertenecen.

Al final del día, ambos Guardianes están listos para la misión de mañana, pero eso no significa que Tsuna, Yamamoto o Dino dejen de estar preocupados por ambos y en especial por Gokudera, que sigue igual de animado y confiado.

**.::.**

En el camino de regreso a casa por las ahora oscuras calles de Namimori, el castaño y el beisbolista no dejan de mirar de reojo a Gokudera.

Ambos quieren decirle algo pero no se animan. No saben cómo empezar.

—¡Es una lástima que Reborn-san se haya tenido que queda un poco más! ¿No cree, Décimo?

—¿Eh? —El mencionado reacciona, al ver que su amigo le habla—. S-Sí. Ya oíste que aún tenía cosas que tratar con Dino-san. Esperemos que no se tarden mucho.

—Sí... ¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana! —Dice emocionado, sonriendo feliz al recordar las horas que faltan para el día de mañana.

Su acción, sólo consigue que Yamamoto no pueda contenerse más y exponga sus miedos e inquietudes desde que escuchó que Gokudera se encargaría de esa misión.

—¡Gokudera!

Tanto Tsuna como la Tormenta detienen su paso, mirando extrañados a su amigo. Después de todo, no es común ver a Yamamoto así, en ese estado alterado y tan serio.

—Estás... —¿Cómo se lo dice?—. ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien? ¿Qué podrás con esto? ¡Sé sincero, por favor Gokudera!

_"¡Otra vez con eso!". _—Piensa el de cabellos grises, frunciendo su ceño al ver que Cavallone no es el único que lo subestima. Ahí está también el idiota del béisbol que cree que no podrá con la misión.

¡Son tan molestos!

¿Pues quiénes se creen que son, eh?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota? ¿Qué no podré? —Lo toma con fuerza de la camisa, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?!

—¡G-Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto! –Tsuna se interpone entre ambos, haciendo que su amigo suelte al espadachín y lo aleja de él—. ¡Tranquilícense, por favor! ¡No tienen por qué pelear por eso!

—¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo! —Se disculpa con él, tratando de calmarse aunque sin dejar de ver al otro en ningún momento por lo que no lo consigue—. ¡Es sólo que me molesta y me frustra que Yamamoto me subestime de esa forma!

—¡No te estoy subestimando, Gokudera!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Y entonces qué! ¿Me estás animando? ¡Y una mierda! —Se enoja más.

—¡Sólo estoy preocupado por ti! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? —Confiesa, al ver que como siempre, el bombardero entiende todo mal.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues no necesito tu preocupación ni nada de ti, idiota! ¡Por mi te la puedes meter por el…!

—¡No digas eso por favor, Gokudera-kun! —Tsuna lo interrumpe.

—¿Décimo?

—¿Tsuna?

Y ambos voltean a verlo, confundidos.

—¡No digas eso, porque yo también entiendo lo que Yamamoto quiere decir, Gokudera-kun! —Hace una pausa, en la que pone en orden sus pensamientos y emociones—. Para ninguno de los dos es fácil ver y admitir ante todo, que esta vez no podremos estar a tu lado y cuidándonos mutuamente las espaldas como siempre hacemos, ¿sabes? Yo… yo también estoy preocupado por ti y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Eres muy importante para nosotros, Gokudera-kun. ¿Cierto, Yamamoto? —Mira a su amigo que asiente con una sonrisa.

—Ni más ni menos, Tsuna.

—Décimo… —Sus palabras lo conmueven—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme, por favor! ¡No me había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentirían con esto! ¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad! —Se hinca en el suelo, pidiéndole perdón, disculpas, como suele hacer.

—¡N-No es necesario que hagas eso, Gokudera-kun! ¡Vamos, levántate! —Trata de hacer que se ponga de pie pero no lo consigue.

—¡Todo saldrá bien! —Dice por lo bajo y con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a ambos—. ¡Ya verán que así será! ¡Después de todo... planeo regresar con bien para poder ver los juegos artificiales este fin de semana como quedamos!

—Gokudera-kun…

—¡Gokudera!

Tanto uno como otro sonríen, felices de escuchar esas palabras. Es como una promesa que sin duda van a cumplir.

—¡Sí! Me gusta esa idea —admite Tsuna, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Haha. A mí también.

—Entonces… —se pone Gokudera de pie—. ¡Vayamos a su casa, Décimo… su mamá lo debe de estar esperando!

—¡Sí!

Los tres continúan con su camino, olvidando la pequeña disputa que acaban de tener. Después de todo, son muy buenos amigos.

—Mañana será un gran día para ti, Gokudera. Haha.

—¡Y qué lo digas, idiota del béisbol!

—Desde aquí te estaremos apoyando, Gokudera-kun. No lo olvides.

—¡Muchas gracias, Décimo!

Entre risas y comentarios de este tipo, ellos vuelven por ese día a casa.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, tanto Gokudera como Hibari están listos para ir a tratar con esa Familia. Ambos van vestidos formalmente con trajes, corbatas y zapatos negros, la única prenda blanca que llevan son sus camisas de vestir.

Los dos se ven muy bien. Muy serios y profesionales en el mundo de la Mafia.

—¿Qué tal, Décimo? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Muy bien, G-Gokudera-kun... –Tsuna se sonroja ligeramente al ver a su amigo con ese traje a su estilo de "chico rebelde" —pues lleva el saco completamente abierto— y esa sonrisa que le regala, teniendo la palabra "Sexy" un nuevo significado en su mente y siendo representado por él.

Y no, no es el único en apreciar lo bien que se ve o sonrojarse ligeramente ante su apariencia.

- Haha. Te queda muy... bien, Gokudera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! —Alza su puño, orgulloso de portar esa ropa—. ¡Después de todo, Reborn-san eligió este traje para mí! ¿Cierto? —Su mirada va hacia él, esbozando el Arcobaleno una pequeña sonrisa que suena a un _"Hn"_ ante el agradecimiento y alago del Guardián. Siendo ése en realidad un regalo de su parte para Gokudera y para Hibari, también.

—Pues tienes buen gusto, niño. Haha.

—Ya lo sabía —responde confiado el Hitman.

El tiempo pasa, y ellos saben que ya va siendo momento de despedirse.

—Mucha suerte, Gokudera —le desea de todo corazón Yamamoto, alzando su pulgar para darle suerte.

—Recuerda que me prometiste regresar con bien, Gokudera-kun. No lo olvides…

—¡Lo haré, Décimo! ¡No se preocupe!

Dino, que también está presente y ha dejado de hablar con el prefecto —o intentarlo— pues Kyoya no habla mucho y sólo contesta con algunos _"Hn",_ se despide del bombardero.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Gokudera —le sonríe—. Y no olvides que Kyoya estará ahí para apoyarte y respaldarte aunque no lo acepte y no quiera.

La mirada de todos va hacia el Guardián de la Nube que está unos metros más allá escuchando todo, sin duda, pero sin querer ser partícipe de esa despedida.

—¡Ja! ¡No lo necesito! —Sigue insistiendo, atrayendo su atención las palabras o gritos, mejor dicho, del Guardián del Sol a su costado izquierdo.

—¡Da lo mejor de ti al extremo, Cabeza de Pulpo! ¡Y no te rindas! —Más de uno tiene que taparse los oídos y retroceder dos pasos ante los gritos entusiastas de Ryohei que amenazan con dejarlos sordos o reventarles los tímpanos.

—¡Ya lo sé, Cabeza de Césped! —Le grita, enojándose más por momentos—. ¡Y no me tienes por qué gritar! ¡Estoy aquí a tu lado, idiota!

—¡No te he gritado, Cabeza de Pulpo, así hablo yo, al extremo!

—¡Al extremo ni qué ocho cuartos, ya veremos ahora que te lance mi dinamita a ver si sigues gritando como loco!

—Chicos, tranquilos…

Las cosas se calman un poco con la oportuna intervención de Tsuna y Yamamoto, y es entonces cuando Chrome que también está ahí decide hablar, aunque lo hace con su característico tono de voz tímido y por lo bajo.

—Esto... E-Espero que los dos tengan mucho cuidado, Gokudera-san. Y… suerte. Regresen con… bien, por favor.

—… Ah, gracias —murmura con aparente y fingido desinterés el italiano, mirando hacia otro lado aunque en el fondo aprecia que Chrome también esté ahí para despedirlos.

La atención después de esto se la roba Lambo con su actuación y sus típicas palabras.

—¡Ahaha! ¡Más te vale que acabes con ellos, Estúpidera, y los golpees como Lambo-san te enseñó!

—¿Hah? ¡Qué dijiste, Vaca Estúpida! ¿Qué tú, qué? —Y lo toma de su traje de vaca, alzándolo en el aire para tenerlo a su altura.

—¡Ya me oíste! —Le repite arrogante—. ¡Qué los golpees como el gran Lambo-san te enseñó! —Y da un par de patas en el aire.

—¿Hah? —Su venita en su frente no hace más que palpitar, y el castaño tiene que volver a intervenir y atrapar en el preciso momento en el aire a Lambo luego de que el italiano lo soltara.

—¡Gokudera-kun, Lambo, no peleen por favor! —En momentos como esos, Tsuna se arrepiente de haberle comentado al pequeño Bovino que Gokudera-kun iba a ir a una misión ese día.

—¡Tú no te metas, Tsuna! ¡Lambo-san no te está hablando a ti!

—¿E-Eh?

—¡Vaca Estúpida! ¡Quién diablos te crees para hablarle así al Décimo! —Lo golpea—. ¡Vamos, discúlpate con él, ahora!

—¡No, n-no quiero! —Se suelta de los brazos de Tsuna y contiene sus lágrimas para ir y refugiarse en los brazos de Chrome que trata de calmarlo para que no llore.

—No llores, Lambo.

—¡P-Pero...!

—¡Maldita, Vaca! —Al ver que está con ella, chasquea molesto su lengua y lo ignora. Ya lo hará pagar después.

—Gokudera…. —Reborn ignora toda esta escena, llamándolo para atraer su atención—. La Familia Vongola cuenta contigo.

—¡Reborn-san…!

—No me decepciones —le regala una sonrisita traviesa, obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Confié en mí, por favor! —Dice con entusiasmo, sonriendo emocionado.

—Hn.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por el acercamiento de otro hombre trajeado.

—Reborn-san, ya es hora de irnos —Informa, siendo él quien llevará a ambos Guardianes hasta el puerto.

—De acuerdo. Los dos… –mira hacia Hibari, esperando a que él se acerque—. Ya es hora. Contamos con ustedes, háganos sentir orgullosos… Gokudera, Hibari. Ganen esta por los Vongola.

—¡Sí! —Como es de esperarse, Hayato es el único en contestar.

Sin más, abordan el auto negro que los espera, bajando de inmediato la ventanilla el italiano para ver a su Décimo y a los demás.

—Ya tengo que irme —una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios al ver a su Décimo y los demás.

—Sí. ¡Cuídense mucho, Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san!

—¡Suerte Gokudera, Kyoya! —Les dice un confiado Dino.

—¡Luchen al extremo! —Exclama entusiasmado Ryohei.

—¡Qué tengan un viaje divertido! ¡Haha! —Yamamoto como siempre se ríe.

—Qué les vaya… b-bien —comenta por lo bajo Chrome.

—¡Ahaha! ¡Le traes algo a Lambo-san, estúpidera!

—Qué les vaya bien, Gokudera, Hibari —son las últimas palabras de Reborn.

Con estas palabras de despedida y muchos adiós con sus manos al ir alejándose el auto, es como se despiden de Gokudera y Hibari, esperando que pronto estén de regreso y con buenas noticias.

Con una victoria y ése asunto resuelto.

**.::.**

El trayecto hacia el puerto transcurre en completo silencio, escuchándose únicamente el sonido del motor del auto por la autopista o el silbido del viento al llevar los dos las ventanillas abajo.

Son cincuenta y cinco minutos los que les lleva llegar hasta ahí, para luego abordar el yate que ya los esperaba y los llevaría a aquella isla varias millas al sureste de Tokio, siendo un par de horas más en el mar. Pero el tiempo pasa rápido. Y más, cuando todo sale como ya estaba previsto.

**.::.**

Gokudera lleva más de una hora sintiendo el aire fresco en su cara desde la cubierta del yate, mirando el horizonte que va cambiando de color al igual que el tono azul del mar por uno más oscuro, y al ser consciente de eso, de que cada vez están más cerca de llegar a su destino, no puede borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tiene en su rostro.

El día por fin ha llegado. Por fin va a realizar su primera misión como la Mano Derecha del Décimo que es, por lo que está feliz y muy emocionado, confiado de que todo saldrá bien. Eso le prometió a su Décimo y a Yamamoto, a los demás, y lo piensa cumplir.

Además, Reborn-san lo ayudó a perfeccionar su discurso y la forma correcta de hablar con el Jefe de esa Familia y así poder llegar a un justo acuerdo al plantearle el Arcobaleno una docena de posibilidades distintas en las que a todas, les pudo dar la mejor resolución.

En pocas palabras está preparado, tienen todo cubierto por lo que esa misión será un éxito.

Alguien se acerca a él y le habla, siendo las primeras palabras que le dice en el día.

—Más te vale que sepas defenderte solo porque no pienso ir a salvarte, herbívoro. ¿Te quedó claro?

Obvio que es Hibari.

—¡Pues no necesito que lo hagas! —Su molestia inicial al escucharlo decir eso no opaca su entusiasmo ni emoción que siente en esos momentos y el prefecto se sorprende al ver la pequeña sonrisa que le regala—. ¡Sólo mírame, Hibari! ¡Ya verás que yo solo arreglaré este conflicto como la Mano Derecha del Décimo que soy!

—Pues más te vale —murmura por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

El herbívoro está muy seguro y confiado de que lo hará, y eso lo tranquiliza un poco. Eso, y que es él entre todos los Guardianes quien precisamente está a su lado en esa misión.

Eso es, de cierta forma... divertido.

—Herbívoro...

—¡Gokudera-san, Hibari-san! —Sea lo que Hibari fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por uno de los herbívoros de la mafia, molestándolo un poco pero ninguno de los dos notó esto—. Estamos a diez minutos de llegar al castillo. ¡Estamos a sus órdenes!

La vista de ambos va hacia el frente, apreciando desde esa distancia en la punta del acantilado la base de aquella Familia. Un impone castillo que ha soportado el paso de más de cien años, ciento cincuenta y siete, como Gokudera investigó hace dos días.

—¡Bien!

—Hn —Hibari sonríe de medio lado al cruzar sus brazos. Ya se lo diría después al herbívoro rebelde—. Ha llegado la hora, herbívoro.

—¡Lo sé! —Frunce más su ceño—. ¡Estén atentos! —Es la orden que les da, retirándose el hombre para informar a los demás.

—¡Sí!

—¿Escuchó eso, Décimo? —Presiona un botón en la parte alta de su saco para activar el micrófono y hablar con su capo.

—_S-Sí_ —responde Tsuna desde la oficina de Hibari, nervioso y asombrado de escuchar tan seguro y capaz a su amigo, aunque no es el único en estarlo por la expresión que ve en todos. Sabe que ya lo ha dicho antes de que ambos se marcharan, pero considera que no está de más decirlo una vez más—: _Buena suerte, Gokudera-kun… Hibari-san._

—Gracias, Décimo.

—Hn. No la necesito, Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¡Morderé hasta la muerte a aquel que se ponga en mi camino!

—_¡Kyoya! ¿En qué quedamos?_ —Es la voz de Dino, reprendiéndolo por sus palabras.

Pero él lo ignora. Esa es la verdad de todos modos. Además de que hay cosas más importantes que atender.

**.::.**

Pero entonces… ¿cómo es que las cosas se tornaron poco después así?

Que de un momento a otro perdió el contacto con el herbívoro rebelde y su propio: _"Ni se te ocurra, herbívoro" _viene a su mente del mismo modo que sus siguientes palabras contra él.

_"No te atrevas, Gokudera Hayato o te morderé hasta la… ¡Maldición!"._

Y ni hablar del:

_"¡Estúpido herbívoro, lo voy a ir a morder hasta la muerte!"._

Y esas, son las últimas cosas que Hibari recuerda, antes de comenzar a morder a todo herbívoro que se le puso enfrente al irse abriendo paso en aquel castillo, escuchar algunas explosiones, comenzar a ver fuego desde el interior y luego… nada más.

Todo se volvió negro y ya no supo otra cosa.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin les traigo este capítulo número dos. Disculpen la tardanza…<p>

¿Qué les puedo decir? Amé escribir este segundo capítulo y no pensé que me quedara tan largo pero era todo lo que tenía que pasar.

Me disculpo por si esperaban que fuera ya directo al "gran suceso" pero antes de eso tenía que escribir esto; no podría mandarlos así como así a la misión. El desarrollo de la historia ya la tengo en mi mente, e incluso partes de los siguientes capítulos.

Cómo les digo, le he tomado cariño a la historia y quiero que todo salga bien.

En este capítulo aparece Dino, así como algunos toques de D59 —que no podía faltar— y como ya vieron… un toque más de las demás parejas e incluso han aparecido Lambo y Chrome. ¿Les he dicho que amo a todos los Guardianes? Son un amor.

Las cosas comienzan a tornarse serias, pero no será hasta el próximo capítulo cuando sabrán "qué pasó". Espero no tardarme mucho con ése, y traerlo a más tardar dentro de un mes.

Ténganme paciencia, y mientras háganme saber qué les pareció este capítulo, sus emociones e inquietudes. Yo feliz de leerlos.

Ya por último paso a agradecerles a todas las personitas que leyeron y sobre todo, que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios y opiniones. Esto sin duda es el resultado de su interés y ánimos, y espero de todo corazón que les guste:

Así pues, les dedico el capítulo a **_Male-san, Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny, Anya J, Vy-chan, kami-haruka & Mimichibi-Diethel._**

Nos vemos, entonces.


End file.
